Opportunity Knocks
by VG-GirL83
Summary: I've never really been good with titles. The idea for this story came partially from watching the Season 1 episode called, Parallax. It's not finished. More chapters to come.


This is a story that I came up with after watching the episode, "Parallax". My second story.

"Sir, we heard what happened."

"What are they going to do with B'elanna?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll handle it." Chakotay said.

"We heard that Captain Janeway is going to put her in the brig for two months. And that all Maquis are going to be restricted to quarters when they're not on duty" Seska said.

"Not true". Chakotay told the woman.

"If things do get out of hand we'll back you." Seska said.

"What does that mean?" Chakotay asked concerned.

"In case you want to take control of the ship. You have our full support."

"If I ever hear you talk that way again I'll personally throw you in the brig for mutiny." Chakotay told the two former Maquis officers sternly.

(_**The troubled half-klingon was pacing in her quarters. Chakotay enters almost being hit by a flying object**_)

"Here." Chakotay said.

"What's this?" B'elanna asked.

"The medical report on Lieutenant Carey."

"Lieutenant Carey is an idiot!" B'elanna said angrily.

"I don't want to hear it! The impact fractures along his cranium were pretty severe. If you'd hit him a little harder you could have driven some of those bones into his cerebellum."

"I didn't even come close to hitting him that hard." B'elanna retorted.

"I'm facing all the Maquis who are ready to seize the ship over this. You've turned this into one lousy day for me, Torres." Chakotay said.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?"

"The rest of the trip – 75 years." Chakotay joked.

"I've never found your twisted sense of humor very funny."

"Or I could send you back to work if you apologize." Chakotay said.

"Apologize?! He was the one…"

"Not a simple apology. A personal one… over a hot cup of Pejuta. Bond with the man." Chakotay said.

"I am not going to bond with him."

"You'll need support from Carey." Chakotay replied.

"I don't need support from anybody."

"You are if you're going to be Chief Engineer of this ship."

"Right." B'elanna scoffed.

"This is not an example of my twisted sense of humor." Chakotay said.

"But Carey's next in line." B'elanna said baffled.

"You're a better engineer than he is."

(_**Chakotay turns and walks away**_)

"What does the Captain have to say about this?" B'elanna asks. (_**Chakotay stops to look behind him**_)

"She hasn't said a word… because I haven't told her yet." Chakotay replied as he exits her quarters.

(_**Chakotay steps onto the Bridge in search of the Captain**_)

"May I speak with you in private, Captain?"

"Alright. In my ready room," Janeway ordered. "Tuvok, you have the bridge."

(_**The doors chime open and slides shut behind them**_)

"Well, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me so exclusively?" the Captain asks.

"I'd like to recommend B'elanna Torres to Chief Engineer. She's capable of giving us quick answers to whatever problems we might have. It's my personal opinion that she's a better engineer than Senior Officer Carey will ever be and the best engineer I've ever known," said Chakotay.

"Your Maquis candidate cannot control herself… just look at what she did to Carey. And she didn't make it through the academy."

"Hell, she could teach at the academy!" Chakotay yelled.

"Okay Commander. Settle down. We'll have it your way. I'll grant your wish and put Torres in charge of Engineering. But, if she makes one false move I'm holding you accountable and she goes back down in the ranks. Understood?"

"Understood. She's been my responsibility since back on the Val Jean… when I was her commanding officer."

"And now I am. This isn't a Maquis crew anymore. It's a Starfleet one and you're my first officer. We have to put our differences aside and set an example for this crew… our crew," said Janeway.

"Okay," agreed Chakotay.

"Good. I'll have Carey keep an eye on her to make sure she settles in okay."

"She doesn't need a babysitter, Captain. How's that going to look? Is that going to help with building trust between the two crews…our crew? What she needs is Carey's acceptance and for him to help her get up-to-date on the latest Starfleet protocols and familiarize her with the ship's Warp engine in Engineering," Chakotay told Janeway.

"Fine, Commander. You've made your point."

"Have I?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes. Perfectly. Now you have my permission to leave and tell B'elanna Torres of the good news of her promotion."

"Thank you, Captain," said Chakotay gratefully.

(_**The door to the ready room opened, as Captain Janeway and Chakotay emerged. Janeway watched Chakotay step onto the turbolift. Janeway nodded to Tuvok, officially taking back command of the bridge**_)__

The bridge crew seemed uneasy, just as they had been over the decision to destroy the DELTA ARRAY that stranded Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. It was as if they had overheard the Captain and Chakotay's private conversation.

"Report!" Janeway demanded.

"Sensors indicate another vessel proceeding along this vector," Kim announced, as Tuvok confirmed the reading.

"That's the sixth ship to pass by since we've been here," Paris said. "This HUB must be some awesome place for some R and R."

"Seems to be," Kim agreed, cautiously checking Tuvok's reaction.

"I don't like this place one bit," Neelix SNORTED, as he leaned over the Captain's chair to the point where she could feel his breath on her neck.

Tuvok's hands didn't stop moving over the Tactical control panel, preparing the ship's defensive systems. Being Vulcan, he was fairly strict about maintaining bridge protocol.

"If we were in Federation space, I'd be due for shore leave right about now," Paris added.

"Correction Lieutenant," Tuvok interrupted. "If we were in Federation space, you'd be serving your sentence as a criminal."

"Oh, you're no fun," Paris DRAWLED over his shoulder at the Security chief.

"This is no time for fun. In the future, Lieutenant Paris, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from broadcasting your opinion to the entire bridge," Tuvok told him.

(_**There was a moment's silence as the rest of the crew pretended to be busy with their work. But, their words hung in the air. The Captain glanced over her shoulder at her Security officer and then over at her Pilot**_)

"Plot a course for the secondary system of Tutopa, Mr. Paris" said Janeway.

Paris sighed, but he didn't hesitate to comply. "Aye, Captain. Course laid in."

Janeway noticed his reaction, just as she seemed to notice everything that happened. "Mr. Paris, we are attempting to acquire knowledge about wormholes… not be on vacation."

"Captain, if I may, are you sure you want to head to Tutopa?" Neelix asked.

"Is there a problem?" Janeway said to the Talaxian.

"Well, not a problem per say, but I've heard that Tutopans tend to acquire vessels. People tend to leave only after they're working for one of the Houses or the Cartel, whom are responsible for running the Hub and serves as the joint security force for the Houses."

"That's why we're avoiding the Hub, Mr. Neelix" Janeway said. "Is there anyone we can negotiate with in the secondary system?"

"Well, Captain, if you're willing to trade technology you can negotiate with just about anybody," said Neelix.

"I've told you before Neelix… we can't hand over advance technology that could cause a shift in the natural development of a culture. It would break the Prime Directive. There must be another way," said Janeway.

"I wouldn't dream of causing you any DISMAY Captain. It all depends on what you want to pay, I suppose."

"What exactly is the Tutopan form of payment?" said Janeway curious.

"Well, they're into attaining information such as blueprints, technology, formulas, things of that sort," said Neelix.

"I see. We want to keep a low profile," said Janeway.

"Sure, Captain. There are certain FRINGE elements who, shall we say, deal on the dark side of the moons. That won't attract too much attention," Neelix said.

"Sounds like he's talking about the Black Market," said Paris over his shoulder.

"Doesn't the Black Market deal in illegal activities? As a Starfleet crew, we can't take any part in anything that would jeopardize what this uniform stands for," Janeway told Neelix.

"The only law in Tutopa is the Cartel," Neelix shrugged. "Darksiders are fair game. I'm afraid I can't think of any other options."

"Very well, where do we find these Darksiders?" Janeway asked.

"I'm afraid I'm uncertain of that considering I've never actually been in this system before," Neelix said shyly.

"I see," Janeway said disappointed.

"Some guide you are…" Paris let out.

"Mr. Paris, if you have something to say I suggest you say it. If not, please keep your SNIDE remarks to yourself, Lieutenant," Janeway demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am" Paris responded. "But actually I was thinking this place looks like the Sassaniwan Cross – that binary system between Ferengi and Cordovian space. It's a hot trading spot, and they've got a healthy Black Market going in the secondary system, mainly in the asteroid belts."

"I am reading an asteroid belt in the secondary system," Tuvok informed her. "However, this is not the Sassaniwan Cross."

Paris groaned, causing Neelix to give out a little smirk.

"Mr. Paris, set a course for the asteroid belt. Let's see if we can find a way home," Janeway told Paris.

(_**Janeway tilted back in her chair, gazing at the ceiling of her ready room. The doors chime open and in comes Chakotay.**_)

"Please, have a seat. How is Lieutenant Torres doing on her first day as Chief Engineer?" Janeway asks.

"Better than expected," Chakotay said. "Well, she hasn't broken any noses."

"Maybe not, Commander, but I've already received two complaints," Janeway told Chakotay.

"From who? They haven't given her a chance to show what she's capable of…her abilities."

"I agree… which is why I've chosen to ignore those complaints," said Janeway. "I know she has potential, and so did many of her teachers at Starfleet Academy. When she was in the academy her professor, Professor Chapman, put a letter in her permanent file saying that should she ever reapply, he would support her. He thought she was one of the most promising cadets he'd ever taught."

"Really? I was under the impression she had no friends at the Academy. She told me she fought with Professor Chapman constantly and questioned everything he did," said Chakotay surprised.

"Well, some professors like students who challenge their assumptions," RETORTED the Captain.

"And how about Captains?" asked Chakotay.

"We'll see, but, I think I will too. I think B'elanna is going to make a fine addition to this crew… our crew," said Janeway.

"Can I ask you something? Off the record. If we were on the Maquis ship instead of Voyager… would you have served under me?" asked Chakotay.

"The good thing about being Captain is you can keep some things to yourself."


End file.
